Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 3
* Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * ** * ** ** ** ** * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle1 = Everything You Know is Wrong | Synopsis1 = On the top of the police station building Mayor J Johan Jameson, Chief Pratchett and Carlie Cooper stand near to the improvised "Spider-Signal". Jameson boasts about his wise ruling policy while Carlie doubts Spider-Man will ever show up. But he finally does and short-circuits the signal. Jameson discharges oaths about wasted taxpayer dollars, and Spider-Man explains they can hinder him using the signal, humiliating Jameson between the lines. After he promised to provide the authorities with shielded number, Pratchett asks the hero to team up with Cooper one more time and investigate crimes committed by Vulture's gang since they both already worked on this case earlier. Spider-Man agrees. In the NYPD lab, Carlie blames "Peter" for manipulating Jameson. She is more than ever convinced that's something wrong with her friend, but hesitates to speak about her suspicions directly. Peter/Otto removes her from the investigation and leaves to end with Toomes once and for all alone. On the way to the Vulture's hideout, Otto recalls the first meeting of Sinister Six. Parker's consciousness sees during this flashback that both Octavius and Toomes actually respected each other as a science men. He decides to snoop around in Octavius' memories, while back in the streets of New York Otto detects the hideout and breaks into the building their. However, instead of attacking he offers Toomes to give up the crime life and leave the city with the money given by him, Otto. Of course Vulture doesn't believe a word and orders his little henchmen to attack the web-slinger. Spidey accidentally knocks out one of the flying midgets; although it turns out that all this time Vulture had used children for his own purposes. Shocked, Otto recalls his own childhood and permanent beating by abusive father. These memories lead him into a rage and he attacks Toomes. After the heavy battle in the air Spider-Man manages to black out the upgraded lenses, blind the old man activating the Spider-signal and crash him right into it. Carlie appears and sees the broken and bloody Vulture. Horrified, she demands an immediate explanation, but Peter/Otto just "errs". Ultimately, he tries to justify himself reminding Carlie how cruel Toomes was towards her and different runaways under his command. Carlie ends the talk calling him by the name but with a touch of resentment and doubt in the voice. As Otto is sure she doesn't suspect anything, the real Peter Parker does not agree with it. | Solicit = “Everything You Know Is Wrong” • Is this all-new Spider-Man in cahoots with... J. Jonah Jameson?! • Has Carlie Cooper figured out the Superior Spider-Man’s secret identity? • All this and the return of the villainous Vulture! | Notes = * The Vulture was last seen in . | Trivia = * The Spider-Signal is a parody of the famed Bat-Signal from DC Comics. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included